Eriol y Tomoyo un amor de amigos
by Miaka Daidouji
Summary: Eriol podra declara su amor a Tomoyo Daidouji


Holaaaaaaa este es mi primer fic asi que no sean malos conmigos sino que disfruten la historia

Carda captor sakura no me pertenece Pertenece a el maravilloso Mundo de las Clamp

Tomoyo Daidouji es una joven de tez nivea ojos amantistas es muy inteligente y esta en la secundaria ella tiene un amigo llamado Eriol Higaragizawa tiene ojos azules tez nivea y cabello negro con reflejos azules el joven Eriol Esta enamorado de su amiga de la infancian durante 17 años pero tiene temor de que si se lo dice perdera a su amiga y su unico amor es por eso que prefiere callar antes de decircelo ya que piensa que como alguien como el puede estar enamordo de ese angel de orbes amantistas siendo el de piel palida ojos oscuros y lentes lo cual lo hace parecer un nerd si mas ni menos .

Eriol la habia conocido cuando tenia 5 años en el parque pingüino ambos eran pequeños y delicados niños Ese dia era primavera y se olia en el ambiente ese olor dulce de las sakuras cayendo delicados petalos sobre los cabellos de la dulce Tomoyo mientras Eriol la observaba facinado como cualquier otro dia pero ese dia seria diferente ya que diria lo que siente hacia Tomoyo ya que se iban a cumplir 12 años de conocerse .Y dime Tomoyo -pregunto sakura Que quieres hacer este fin de semana .No lo se dijo Tomoyo mientras volteo a mirar hacia su amigo zafiro el cual se encontraba pensativo por alguna razon .

POVS ERIOL

El pelinegrodestellosazules se encontraba pensativo al tratar de pensar en Como le diria a Tomoyo lo que sentia hacia ella y si le gustaba algien mas perderia esa amistad con Tomoyo para siempre y siempre es mucho tiempo pero mientras pensaba en esto no se habia percatado sobre que ya habian terminado las clases y los unicos que quedaban en el salon era Sakura, Shaoran y su querida Tomoyo

–Hola tierra llamando a Eriol estas bien –dijo Shaoran

–Si se te nota preocupado –dijo la esmeralda

–Si me encuentro bien ^_^ –dijo este al fin

–ok queriamos preguntarte si te gustaria acompañarnos al festival de Primavera de esta tarde –dijo el castaño

" Claro Como no lo habia pensado ese era en momento indicado para

declarar su sentimientos hacia la Amantista "

–Por supuesto me encantaria ir – dijo este algo emocionado por la idea del castaño

–Entonces ya esta hecho dijo el castaño yo ire con Sakura y al decir esto ya se habia sonrojado un poco ya llevaban 5 años siendo novio de la esmeralda pero aun esta se sonrojaba pero esto hacia verla mas tierna lo cual le gustaba a Shaoran

Y dime Tomoyo tu con quien iras pregunto la esmeralda

Bueno yo no tengo con quien ir a no sea que Eriol me quisiera acompañar –dijo esto ultimo muy timidamente y algo sonrojada a lo que luego de esta accion el par de castaños lo notaron rapidamente y supieron que a su amiga le gustaba el zafiro ya que con el mismo tambien lo habian notado en conclusion ambos se gustaban solo que se habian aventurado a decircelo

–Claro! que a Erion le encantara no Eriol dijeron al unisono los castaños –

Ah si Claro dijo este algo nervioso

Perfecto! entonces bos encontramos en el parque pingüino en 3 horas Ok – dijo Shaoran

Si –dijeron todos al unisono –^_^

Y entoces partieron rumbo a sus hogares

Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a su casa Como siempre y Eriol a Tomoyo a su mansion mientras iban caminado ninguno de los dos decia palabra alguna

Quien diria que la reencarnacion del mago Clow Reed estuviera tan nervioso por una cita

Lo mismo se decia de Tomoyo una joven educada y refinada a las cuales muchos admiraban

Bueno nos vemos a las 6:30 en el parque Adios Tomoyo dijo Eriol

Luego este se marcho rumbo a su hogar no antes de que Tomoyo agradeciera por acompañarla y luego despedirse .

Eran las 6:25 los jovenos llegaron antes de sus bellas acompañantes luciendo ambos una yukata sencilla la una de color verde oscuro y la de Eriol con tonos en zafiro y celeste

A las 6:29 llegaron las jovenes luciendo primero la esmeralda un kimono bello con tonalidades en rosa y hermosas flores de sakura adornado su belleza a lo cual Shaoran se sonrojo un poco y dijo

–Te ves previosa mi bella flor de cerezo –dicho este ultimo con una sonrisa en sus labios lo cual lo hacian ver Muy lindo y tietno al vez

Gracias dijo Sakura tambien sonrojada por la sonrisa de su amado Shaoran

Luego seguia Tomoyo la cual lucia un bello kimono en violeta con hermosas flores de ciruelo adornando su belleza natural su cabello hiba suelto la cual la hacia parecer una diosa ya que su cabello cai en cascada

Eriol solo averto a decir estas hermosa Tomoyo

a lo cual Tomoyo se sonrojo y sonrio

Dicho esto ambas parejas tomaron caminos distintos ambos para disfrutar esa bella y romantica velada

Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban disfrutando de todo lo que habia en el festival

Luego de un rato se pararon a conversar y reir de muchas de las anecdotas que habian vivido en especial aquellos castaños distraidos y enamorados

Hasta que llego el momento de decircelo penso Eriol y comenzo diciendo

Tomoyo queria decirte que yo ...yo . tomo aire eh estado enamorado de ti desde el dia en que nos conocimos no drjo de pensar en ti en cada momento de mi vida yo yo Te Amo Tomoyo Daidouji te Amo con todo ser al acabar de dar esta declaracion Eriol estaba rojo como un tomate

Tomoyo no sabia que decir despues de esta declaracion su amado erion le habia dicho que la amaba era verdada esto o solo era mas de uno de sus sueños

Eriol yo yo tambien te Amo dicho esto corrio hacia los brazos de su amado zafiro y se acurruco en su calido pecho

Te Amooo eriol te amo mucho dicho esto el zafiro se separo poco a poco y tomo la barbilla de la pelinegra y se acerco a ella pata depositar un suave y dulce besoo a el cual la Amantista no tardo en corresponder luego se separaron por oxigeno y juntaron sus frentea y sonrieron ese hiba as ser la promesa de su amor el Amor de una Amantista y un Zafiro.

Eriol se acerco suavemente a su oido y le pregunto Tomy ¿quieres ser mi novia?

A lo que Tomoyp solo acerto a besarlo en los labios y susurrar un Sii

Te amo mi flor de ciruelo

Te amo mi bello Zafiro

. FINNNNNNNN!

Bueno espero qu les haya gustado edte es mi primer primer ficc asi que bo sean malos conmigo pliisss reviews criticas y agradecimientos Bye Bye *-*


End file.
